etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Breeze
Breeze is a small town south along the coast from Vhalen. A prosperous, yet modest town, it is the primary source of fresh vegetables and fruit throughout the entire western region of Dvulvash. Its fertile lands stretch from the town's eastern territory all the way to the river’s edge. Some of its major crops consist of tomatoes, cabbage and lettuce, onion, carrots, apples, and a variety of melons. Plus, much more among its vast farmland. At a close second, it also supplies the majority of the western region’s fish. Known almost equally as farming, its fishing community is second to none. Breeze fisherman are considered the bravest and most skilled to sail the Nogaran Seas. Their hauls not only provide the main source of meat in the town, but, is exported throughout the entire western region of Dvulvash. The Town The Crooked House Inn is one of the first structures built in Breeze. It’s located appropriately in the center of town on Breeze Square. Unlike most of the buildings in Breeze which are made of stone, the Inn is one of the few that are made from wood. Very early in the town’s life, a group of skilled carpenters began construction of the Inn. Although they had been forewarned, the workers had underestimated just how strong some of the wind gusts could be which began to greatly slow construction. Eventually, the effort it took to keep the support beams and posts leveled and aligned became too taxing. This led to the final product being slightly twisted and “crooked”, thus the name “The Crooked House Inn”. Today, much to surprise of many, the Inn still stands with little sign of ware. It has become one of the more popular Inns in the region due to its peculiar architecture. Temple of Aurus, considered the center of worship for the air deity in western Dvulvash, is nestled comfortably between the bulk of the town and its docks. The Temple’s tower is the tallest structure in Breeze; taller than that even of the coastal lighthouse. More of an oval shape than cylindrical, it has one rigid edge that spirals from the tower’s base to its apex. That edge is lined with a narrow opening that serves as an inlet for wind to enter the tower and funnel in energy for a series of wind pipes for the Grand Organ. So soft and melodic are the tunes given off from the Grand Organ, the town is almost always blessed with beautiful music that is said to be composed by the god, Aurus, himself. In addition to being a place of worship, occasionally on especially windy days or nights, concerts are held at the Temple. Breeze's docks lay just east of the town, past the Temple of Aurus and after a short, but steep hill drop. All along its coast is lined dozens of long piers were various fishing and trawler vessels are moored. Hundreds of sea gulls fly about the area or rest high atop posts cawing. A smell is mostly of salt water and fish is strong enough due to the town's namesake. Luckily, the steep hill side protects the town from such odors. And despite such aromas, some of the townsfolk are perfectly fine residing in this part of Breeze, hence the houses, small shops and larger fish markets. Certainly, the dock workers must be used to it by now. The small town of Breeze is considered one of the most peaceful communities in the country. This is due in part from the appealing lifestyle of living in the beautiful coastal town, leading to its ever-friendly townspeople. However, it’s the eternal vigilance of its security provided from the cooperative efforts of town guard and Order of Aurus paladins, the Tempest Knights, which is most responsible. Their devotion to duty and to Breeze is exemplary and, while mostly unnoticed, directly contributes to the town’s prosperity. The People of Breeze Tempest Knights - Order of Aurus paladins led by the Knight Commander, Troy Dawnbreeze. The Order is also supplemented by dedicated Clerics and Monks of Aurus. Breeze Magistrate - Barric Poole Breeze Blacksmithing - If you come to Breeze hoping to acquire exotic arms and armor, you will be sorely disappointed. The blacksmiths in this modest town specialize mostly in the farming or fishing materials and equipment that it is known for. However, you may find an apprentice who once worked for a smith in Vhalen who can repair your gear, if you know where to look. Spinster Sisters - Not all the breezes of the town are sweet. On the far end of the docks strange fumes waft out of a small, well-kept house. Who lives within? Why the kindly spinster sisters Halia, Alyia and Galia! What is that smell? Oh, just some herbs they stew to aid their aching bones. They are terribly sorry if the aroma bothers even one soul. 'Please, come in, have a cookie to make up for it, we're terribly sorry for the disturbance. Come in, come in....' Annual Events Dvulvash Food and Wine Festival - COME ONE! COME ALL! Winter is coming to an end and the Spring is nearly upon us! Join us and pamper your palate in Breeze at the Dvulvash Food and Wine Festival! Come taste what the best chefs, brewers, other top shelf talent from across the country and Breeze's own acclaimed gourmet scene have to offer - As well as live music, wine and ale tastings, and cooking venues all week! Breeze Fishing Competition - Breeze Soup Festival - Nul Sombra, Breeze Winter Solstice Festival - From the dawn of the solstice to the dawn of the following day, the town springs to life with music, dancing, games, and food so hot and hearty that you'll be left filled with warmth enough to forget the winter chill entirely. Adventure Hooks -'Last entry of Tanon, Gnome Alchemist.' "For years, I have been searching for the correct place to test out this theory. Since most of my fey ancestry have wings, I thought that maybe Gnomes such as I once had wings as well. I stumbled upon this place purely by chance. The winds blew just hard enough to help me, in a sense, fly a few feet off the ground. How I loved the feeling, that I immediately began planning my Gnomish Wings. I had my apprentice go back to the nearest towns to get the correct supplies. Finally, after weeks of planning and constructing, my Wings are ready to be tested. Soon, I shall regain the Air of this Material Plane for the Gnomes." Venture to the town of Breeze to investigate the history of Tanon and his inventions. They could prove to be quite revolutionary. Not to mention, valuable. -'Legend of the Ashrune.' Come. Come traveller, and listen to my tale. This is the story of the Ashrune. The Ashrune was not called the Ashrune at first. It was originally called Smite, or Famtal'Gon-Gisg'Graph, if you speak the blasted language of those winged creatures. An Obsidian blade, it was originally held by the Angel general Hamalie. In her hands, Smite could destroy entire armies of fiends and undead with but a swipe of her sword. For many years, she defended this entire country from fiends and demonic powers. That is, until she went up against the Fiendish Prince known as Vasluch. The battle lasted for over 3 days, which in all that time, the very earth shook with each blow dealt by both Hamaliel and Vasluch. After 3 days, Hamaliel was distracted by a fiend who was loyal to Vasluch, giving the Prince the opening he needed. Hamaliel was bested in battle that day, and was fallen. However, there is hope for her yet, for as she fell, the ash of every foe she slew rose to her aid, and entombed her within a rune on her blade, sending her away from the battlefield to allow her time to heal. Over many generations, that sword was passed from hero to villain, all looking for a way to revive the sleeping Angel. Until one day, when a Demon killed one of the heroes from Breeze, then named Krazzo Vasilheim, who weilded the Ashrune. The Demon then flew off, and was last seen in battle with Bassith, Dragonlord of the nomadic guild Vosinla. Of course, Bassith was spotted recently, with some saying the Ashrune in its massive claws. And, of course, for a price, I can tell you where it was last seen. Investigate the whereabouts of the fabled blade, Ashrune.